


The Moments In Between: Saudade

by BattleScarredRaven



Series: The Moments In Between [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other, References to PTSD, References to Torture, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: Saudade - An untranslatable Portugese term that can mean either:1. Yearning for something long absent, with the (often repressed) knowledge you may never see or have it again, while also acknowledging that going back to this thing would detract from the excitement and joy of the future you are currently building or cause you more pain than happiness overall.2. Yearning for something you've never had and will never have.3. The feeling that Siraax had no name for, in either Eliksni or Guardian-speak, for how she felt upon being this close to the Great Machine for the first time since leaving Riis all those centuries ago.4. Siraax getting that same feeling when staring at a human expecting young, and wondering what could have been had her own life been different.Takes place around the flashback section ofChapter 8 ('Names') of 'Blessings of the Traveler'.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s), Ikora Rey & Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s), Ikora Rey/Zavala (referenced/implied), Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s) & Zavala
Series: The Moments In Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023943
Kudos: 10





	The Moments In Between: Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a story featuring Siraax, but this time from her point of view. So, lots of broken English. As with my other works featuring her, feel free to ask for clarifications.
> 
> Some Eliksni words or English words translated from Eliksni terms, both featured in Destiny itself and a couple made up by me, feature in this. I'll clarify a few of those here:
> 
> Taraas - What Siraax calls Dallas-13. Essentially a mispronunciation, like how Misraaks got turned into Mithrax by Sjur Eido and humanity.  
> Ciraasks - Siraax's proper name. 'Siraax' is human mispronunciation.  
> Ikorey - What Siraax calls Ikora. I imagine Eliksni don't really have a concept of surnames, only titles, unless an individual has done something special, as the only Eliksni we've met with two names is Reksis Vahn. Given that the only other multiple named character in Eliksni was Sjur, I suspect Vahn is some sort of title or honorific.  
> City-House - The Eliksni name for anyone living within, or humans that work with or for, The Last City. Particularly used by members of the House of Light and other open-minded Eliksni.  
> Whirlwind - Eliksni name for their version of the Collapse.  
> Great Machine - Eliksni name for the Traveler.  
> Kel - Kell. Leader of an Eliksni House.  
> Kels'kel - Kell of Kells or literally the Kells' Kell. Supreme ruler of all Eliksni and unifier of all Eliksni Houses. A House of Rain prophecy tells that they will bring peace and unity for all Eliksni. Traditionally, it is said only the Traveler can crown a Kell of Kells, though many have tried to claim the title through force or other means.  
> [Name of a Person]-kel - -kel is added to someone's name to signify they are the Kell of a House. (I personally headcanon that not appending a known Kell's name with -kel, unless in a conversation where formalities have been dropped, is seen as a grave insult. It can also be done by an individual deliberately if they don't see a Kell as a worthy leader.)  
> Kelbreaker - Kellbreaker, an Eliksni name for Saint-14.  
> First Attempt/Last Attempt - Eliksni name for the Battle of Six Fronts/Battle of Twilight Gap respectively.  
> Nama - No.  
> Eia - Yes  
> Drekh - Dreg  
> Kelekh(vos) - hatchling(s), child(ren)
> 
> There are other words, but I feel like most of those are pretty near to their equivalents that they can be understood well enough, but feel free to ask if you're not sure.
> 
> Also any speech in :colons: is in Eliksni.
> 
> On that (very long) note, enjoy!

**_“She stands before her Great Machine, transfixed and still, save for the quivering of all four of her mechanical arms. Her remaining two eyes blow wide in awe. Then she drops to one knee, bows her head and trails her hands on the floor, palms facing upwards. It’s a gesture of the utmost respect to another if ever I saw one, much like a Dreg cowers before his Kell as they walk by. She chitters something not meant for human ears, but I am versed enough in Eliksni to know that which she spoke. She said: “Oh Great Machine, oh Kell of Kells, the last child of your original line is finally home. I humbly place myself before you, that you might give me the strength to guide the rest of my kin back to your Light as I have been.” Eliksni can’t cry, I don’t think. At least not the same way humans do. Nor can I. But I think if we could have in that moment, we would have.”_ ** \- Dallas-13.

* * *

_Siraax stared up at the walls that loomed in the distance before her, her remaining two eyes unblinking for the longest time. To an outsider, she thought, she likely looked as though she was probing the wall for weaknesses. But truthfully, no such thoughts entered the Captain’s mind. Unlike just over a century ago, when her kin first found this place, she was coming here in peace, not to cause destruction. Siraax knew, however, that the occupants of the city beyond those great walls would not care for that, nor would they care for the fact that she had neither fought in the First Attempt, nor the Final Attempt._

_“Siraax?” A soft spoken voice startled the Captain from her thoughts, addressing her as though they had already tried to get her attention once before._

_She blinked both remaining eyes slowly and independently from one another, turning to acknowledge her forgotten companion: a one-eyed, battle-scarred machine-human and the relatively new Hunter Vanguard._

_“Apologies, Taraas.” Siraax dipped her head slightly. “Distracted. Thinking.”_

_“It’s alright.” The Hunter Vanguard, whom she knew as Taraas, replied, her single remaining green eye bright and sympathetic. “I’d be nervous too in your position.” When Siraax didn’t answer, she continued on a slightly more serious note, “I was just saying, I think it would be for the best if you surrender your spear to me. An enemy walking into the last stronghold of humanity visibly armed isn’t exactly the best first impression.”_

_“Not enemy.” The Captain clicked, correcting her._

_Taraas nodded in agreement, though her expression seemed a little sad. “I know that.” She jabbed a thumb towards the Last City. “But_ **_they_ ** _don’t.”_

_“Would not need spear to kill them if desired.” Siraax flicked the mechanical wrists of her secondary arms, drawing her shock blades from their gauntlets, before repeating the motion and sheathing them again. “Would not even need blades. They know this, they fear this, therefore not matter if Ciraasks is unarmed or not. City-House hunt Ciraasks like Fallen Houses hunt after Whirlwind.”_

_“They wouldn’t dare if they saw you were with me.” Her companion countered, though she seemed less sure of herself than before._

_“Need spear to walk.” Siraax also pointed out, almost as an afterthought, ignoring her companion’s hesitance._

_The Hunter chuckled, presumably at the image of her next suggestion. “I could help you walk around, if you want.”_

_The Captain let out a prideful snort at that, shaking her helmeted head. “Nama, Taraas. Would rather anger Misraakskel enough for docking. Spear stays, unless guards or Zavalakel insist otherwise.”_

_Taraas let out a static noise, the equivalent of what the humans and Awoken called a sigh. “Suit yourself, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’ll be back in a moment.”_

_Siraax’s glowing eyes followed her companion for a moment as she motioned off to one side, talking in quiet whispers to an unseen entity, presumably her Ghost. Quickly losing interest, the Captain turned her attention back to the distant walls, the ruined Tower and the bright, bleached white sphere of the Great Machine looming as if protectively beyond. The blue sky above swirled into purple as ancient memories came forth, unbidden, making Siraax feel homesick._

_“:Soon,:” she whispered in her own, native tongue. “:I will be back home soon, Great Machine.:”_

* * *

_As expected, Siraax’s visit to the last bastion of humanity did not pass without incident. Guards, both human and machine, held her at gunpoint, threatening her with death if they weren’t given an explanation for her presence. Taraas was quick to talk them around to granting them entrance to the Last City, with promises that Siraax meant no harm. When they were finally allowed to go free, it was with the strict instruction that the Siraax not be allowed anywhere unsupervised, and as Hunter Vanguard and Eliksni Captain left, the latter swore she could feel their glares at her back. She paid them no mind._

_But her companion had noticed. “I’ll talk to them later. You’re a guest of mine, here to negotiate peace. I won’t have them insult you like that.”_

_“Nama, Taraas.” Siraax held up one of her primary arms, waving a dismissive hand. “Just following orders. Had similar greetings from drekh guards when wander between Houses in Judgment. Even worse from Queenbreakers of Marakel. All follow orders. Cannot reprimand for this.”_

_The Hunter huffed, shaking her head. “There’s following orders, and there’s going over the top and being unprofessional.”_

_The Captain chittered in realisation, before clicking in amusement. “Taraas fear petty insults undo time spent walking hardship-path? Doom loyal-joining of our Houses? Opinion of lowly drekhs not matter, only that of Citykel.”_

_Once again, her machine-human companion shook her head. “That might be the way of Fal-of Eliksni, but here, we do things differently. You’ll have to impress a lot more than just Zavala if this alliance is going to work, trust me. You and Mithrax both.”_

_“House-Light ready to walk this hardship-path.” Siraax clutched her Arc spear tighter with determination. “Misraakskel not try to Kel mind-open Eliksni and loyal-join with City-House if thought impossible. Would not been join House-Light and come seek audience with Zavalakel if not believe Misraakskel’s truths. Not worry, Taraas.”_

_The rest of their journey through the City was made in silence. Civilians gave Siraax a wide berth, signing strange and no doubt offensive symbols with their hands when they thought she wasn’t looking. Guardians stared her down, daring the Eliksni Captain to make a wrong move. Both she and the Hunter Vanguard ignored everyone as they strode to their objective: a balcony off the side of the Tower’s courtyard, where two figures - a heavily armoured Awoken man and a dark-skinned human woman, wearing a robe in colours that reminded Siraax of the Ether-rich skies of a home fast fading from her memory - waited for them, hands clasped behind their backs._

_The Captain knew the figures before her well - from intercepted communications back when she temporarily joined up with her pitiful Dusk brethren, to her own research, both old and more recent - and her remaining two eyes regarded them both warily._

_Zavala certainly looked the part of Citykel; tall and imposing encased within his armour and, though Siraax was quick to realise most of his bulk came from the plates of metal protecting him, she did not doubt that the Awoken man had the actual physical strength under it all. His companion (Ikorey? She wasn’t great with human names) carried herself with a different kind of strength, both sharp of mind and body, like an Archon. Zavala might have been Kel, but the Captain got the distinct impression that Ikorey was the better warrior. Yet, despite her confident stance, she soon shifted one hand over her stomach, almost protectively. To Siraax, it was most curious; a far cry from the reports she had heard about how wrathful the robed warrior was in battle._

_Before she could work through her curiosity - and before her Hunter Vanguard companion could introduce the Captain properly to the rest of the Vanguard triumvirate, even - there was a cacophony of noise from behind Siraax that startled her, though she had sense not to show her fear. A silver armoured man with a distinct crested helmet burst through the crowd, pointing at her and yelling in an accent similar to the humans that roamed around one of her old haunts, a place Guardians called Voshtohk._

_Siraax blinked her remaining eyes in surprised recognition. There was no Eliksni alive who didn’t know of the mighty Kelbreaker and his defeat of the Devilkel. Yet she had heard he had been permanently killed, his Light stolen… unless Guardians had other ways to cheat death without using Light, like some Fallen and the Scorn had. Instinct kicked in before the Captain could pursue that thought, however, her body realising before her mind did that she was very much in danger of being harmed by the angry Kelbreaker. She took a step back as the Vanguard moved swiftly to surround her._

_“What is that_ **_thing_ ** _doing here in our City?!” The Kelbreaker was still yelling, only now, Siraax could understand what he was saying. “The Fallen have no place here!”_

_“She is Dallas’ guest, Saint.” Zavala’s voice was deep, almost full of warning as he stared the Kelbreaker down, getting between him and the Light Captain. “And one I approved her bringing here. She claims to have intelligence for us regarding our current situation, and I wish to hear what she has to say.”_

_The Kelbreaker’s fists clenched. “The Fallen cannot be trusted, Zavala. We have all seen what they can do to us if we let them. And, considering the stories I have heard, it sounds like they only got worse during my disappearance. They are murderers; you cannot negotiate with them!”_

_Siraax wanted to defend herself, she really did. She wanted to tell the Kelbreaker that she and the Light-House weren’t like those she regarded as Fallen, that her brethren had made a mistake trying to fight the City-House for the Great Machine. But she knew her words would fall on deaf ears if she spoke them, so she remained silent._

_Instead, Zavala spoke again. “I don’t trust the Fallen as a whole. I trust Dallas, and I trust the intelligence of Ikora’s Hidden. Both point to the House of Light willingly cooperating with Guardians. I would hear what they know, but do not think me foolish enough to act on that information without first verifying it. And if it is a lie, or a cover-up for something else, we will swiftly find out and the Vanguard will deal with it.”_

_Siraax heard the Kelbreaker’s knuckles crack. “Not before I do, in that event.”_

_“You know my history with Fallen and Scorn, Saint.” It was Taraas who had the final word, her voice determined. “I wouldn’t have bought Siraax here if she and her House hadn’t cooperated with me personally in the past. If I’ve made a mistake, you know I will rectify it. Personally, if needs be.”_

_Zavala gestured off to the side once the Kelbreaker backed off at the Hunter’s words, and the Vanguard triad motioned to leave the vast courtyard, Siraax in tow. As she passed by the man who had led a crusade against her people, she kept her head down and her eyes to the ground. She had no doubt that if she made a wrong move now, she would suffer the same bone-shattering headbutt that had felled the Devilkel Solkis all those years ago._

_Siraax had no desire for that._

* * *

_The Captain of Light stayed in the Last City for a few days after her meeting with the Vanguard, which had gone surprisingly well considering her initially cold welcome to humanity’s last stronghold. Not that she could blame the guards nor the Kelbreaker for their hostility; what the Fallen Houses had done to the City-House over the years was unforgivable, even in her eyes, and she knew that had their roles been reversed, her people would not welcome a human to a stronghold so readily. Truthfully, they would be dead already. Siraax considered herself lucky she was_ **_alive_ ** _, let alone allowed to wander the Tower - albeit under the armed supervision of machines Taraas had called ‘Rehdjaax’. If she stepped out of line, the machines were programmed to kill her._

_Not that Siraax had any plans to do so, of course._

_She leaned on the railing behind where she had first met the rest of the Vanguard using all four arms, spear on her back but still finding she needed support in order to stay upright. Ahead of her and above her, the Great Machine loomed, glowing like a soft beacon in the night. As she had done before arriving to the City the moment the great sphere of Light had first come into view on the horizon on her journey here, Siraax fell to one knee in a deep bow of reverence, trailing her arms on the ground, palms facing up._

_Before she could speak on this occasion, however, a soft scrape behind her interrupted her moment of vulnerability, causing her to jump back to her feet and whirl around in alarm. Her spear was drawn on the intruder of her moment of privacy in an instant, and the Rehdjaax leveled their weapons at her immediately. It took Siraax a moment to recognise the familiar ether-purple robe of the newcomer as belonging to the Warlock Vanguard, Ikorey._

_“Easy.” Her voice was mother-strong; gentle, yet firm with authority._

_The Captain wasn’t sure if the word had been directed at her or her guards, but she nevertheless relaxed, shifting her weapon into an upright position and leaning on it heavily for support. The Rehdjaax, too, lowered their weapons._

_“Leave us.” The robed woman waved a leather-gloved hand dismissively._

_The machines acknowledged the order with a whirring noise before marching off to patrol the rest of the courtyard, leaving Siraax alone with the Warlock Vanguard. The way that the woman had spoken calmly wanted to make the Captain feel at ease, but Siraax was all too aware of the other’s deadly reputation._

_“Relax, Siraax.” The Warlock Vanguard motioned slowly towards the railing she had been leaning on, leaning on it herself. “I’m not going to hurt you. If I wished you harm, you would be little more than atoms off the side of the Wall by now.”_

_The Captain tracked her movement, before finally deciding to stow her spear away and limp back to her original position, standing next to the Warlock in silence. The press of the robed woman’s Light was overwhelming, even without her own to better sense it._

_“Startle Ciraasks.” Siraax eventually ventured after a moment. “Not mean to threaten, Ikorey.”_

_“It’s alright.” Her companion held up a hand. “I should have realised sooner that I was intruding on a private moment and that you might be surprised by my presence.” Her dark eyes stared up at the Great Machine for a moment. “I thought you would have left by now to report back to your Kell.”_

_“Nama. Misraakskel patient, know these things take time. Will wait for report.” The Captain chittered quietly in explanation._

_But it seemed as though Ikorey hadn’t followed immediately. “Our discussion hardly took time, though. Unless…”_

_“Ikorey and Zavalakel use eyes and ears to realise Ciraasks been-speak truths, yes?” Siraax tilted her head at the Warlock slightly. “When know truths, have questions. Cannot answer unless here. Stay with City-House because right to do.”_

_Her companion blinked in realisation. “Ah, you’re staying to be courteous.”_

_The Captain shook her head. “Not know this ‘kur-tee-us’, but if Ikorey been-mean out of respect, then yes.”_

_Silence fell between them again. The Warlock’s gaze was on the Great Machine once more. Siraax joined her in staring up at the great construct that had given them both a second chance at life._

_“... That’s not the only reason though, is it?”_

_Siraax’s outer eye blinked at Ikorey without her turning her head. “Not understand.”_

_“Why you want to stay.” The Warlock clarified quietly. “That gesture you were doing before I disturbed you… I’ve seen it once before, or at least something like it. When he first met Zavala, Variks…”_

_There was a hardness in the Warlock’s eyes - almost an anger, the Captain thought - as she suddenly fell silent, cutting herself off. Siraax couldn’t help but let out a sympathetic chirp. She knew of what the Loyal-Liar had done at the Prison of Elders, what it had eventually led to. She was ashamed to have ever been a part of the same House as him. Her old adopted House were supposed to be peacekeepers, not chaos-bringers. She hoped that the old Judgment-scribe was dead, even if it meant the loss of her previous House, else she would tear his throat out by her teeth if she ever found him._

_“Once been old Judgment-gesture.” Siraax explained to the Warlock Vanguard, pushing down her own anger and shaking her thoughts into order. “Eliksni use to acknowledge dominant force; one of great respect. Like drekhs bow before Kel. Would been greeting Zavalakel this way too, if not for Kelbreaker.”_

_There was a beat as Ikorey processed this. “Variks never acknowledged the Traveler that way. Admittedly, we didn’t give him as much time here in the City as you, but…”_

_“See Great Machine different to Loyal-Liar.” The Captain of Light admitted in an almost longing tone, shaking her head. “To Fallen. Great Machine give life, breathe us back as kelekhvos, as children. We serve, like drekhs loyal to kel, except Great Machine_ **_is_ ** _kel. Nama… Great Machine Kels’kel. Kell of Kells.”_

_“I thought the Kell of Kells was someone chosen by the Traveler?”_

_“Only one interpretation of Rain-prophecy. Never been Kels’kel while Ciraasks alive. Eliksni should been ask why. Perhaps no-one worthy. Perhaps Fallen fall too far for Great Machine to see worthy one. Or perhaps Kels’kel been before us always, and we been too blind to see.”_

_The Captain’s companion seemed to ponder all of what she had been told for a moment, before seeming to connect something together in her head. “You wield the Light?”_

_“Nama, Ikorey. Not for long time. Severed. Not…” Siraax swallowed, her throat dry all of a sudden, before she gestured to her various injuries and replaced body parts. “... not kind process. Nor swift. But survive. Escape. Only one who did.”_

_“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” The Warlock’s hand fell to her rounded stomach once again and the gesture made Siraax curious once more, just as she had been a few days ago seeing it for the first time. “I know how it feels to lose your Light, but your injuries… I cannot imagine what that must have been like for you.”_

_“Taraas spoke word once… Hel? Fire. Death. Destruction. Torture. No escape. Regardless, not want pity. Long time ago. Been move on.”_

_Ikorey shifted her other hand to her stomach, breaking her composure for just a brief second as her expression became momentarily troubled. “I suppose hell would be a word for it, yes.”_

_Siraax decided now would be the time to change the subject, not wishing to linger on her own past much longer, and finally gave into her curiosity. “Have question, Ikorey.”_

_To the Captain’s surprise, the Warlock chuckled. “I suppose that’s only fair; I’ve certainly asked_ **_you_ ** _plenty. What did you wish to know? Bearing in mind there are secrets I cannot, and will not, tell.”_

_“All Houses keep secrets. Would never ask for this unless been wish for death. Nama, was wondering… why do this,” she mimicked her companion’s posture with her secondary set of arms, crossing them neatly over her lower torso, “like nest-mothers do when protect-embrace hatchlings?”_

_Dark eyes regarded Siraax’s own glowing ones carefully, perhaps even with a bit of vulnerability, too. “I…” Their owner started, then seemed to change her mind. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t know about that, would you? Being of an egg-laying species. I’m… well, expecting. Pregnant.”_

_“Prek-nahnt?” The Captain stumbled over the unfamiliar word, not understanding until she considered the wider context surrounding Ikorey’s use of it. The Eliksni blinked then, feeling her heart stop, then start again. “Ikorey… have kelekhvos - hatchlings - soon?”_

_The Warlock chuckled again. “Just the one, thank the Light.” She rubbed her swollen stomach tenderly. “I’m not certain I would cope with more than that.”_

_Siraax couldn’t understand why this would be a good thing, at least not immediately. Most mothers - Eliksni mothers, at any rate - would be overjoyed to have lots of hatchlings. But humans didn’t lay eggs like her kind did; at least, that’s what Ikorey had implied, at any rate. Perhaps, the Captain thought, it would be dangerous for them to have more than one hatchling. Another pang of longing (perhaps jealously, even) came over Siraax then, except instead of missing her Light, her home and the times when the Great Machine had blessed her people, she mourned the fact she had never been, and would probably never be, a mother._

_(Could one mourn or yearn for something that never was, just as she yearned for the past despite knowing it could never be so again, and that this alliance would be better?)_

_“Siraax?” Ikorey addressed her gently, then seemed to consider her next words for a moment, before speaking again. “Have you… ever been a mother?”_

_Twelve metal fingers gripped the railing in front of them tight. With her ether-mask hiding most of her face, Siraax had considered herself impossible to read to someone un-versed in Eliksni ways, but Ikorey was clever like a Kel, and attentive, like a nest-mother. Taraas had told her this, once._

_“Nama.” She eventually answered between grated teeth. “Ciraasks been breathe-always duty before love when Lightmonger, when walk in Judgment. Before? Not know. Light wipe all stories away, and stories never scribed. Why?”_

_“I was curious. Most don’t pay attention to how others conduct themselves, at least not in ways that aren’t relevant to their current context.”_

_“Foolish. Should always have eyes and ears. Never know what useful… or what save life.” Siraax offered honestly, before studying the Warlock closer, and came to a realisation. “Ah… Ikorey think Ciraasks spy, yes?”_

_“It had crossed my mind, I’ll admit, though I think Zavala suspects it more so.” The Warlock Vanguard nodded. “Dallas trusts you; Zavala still has the Wolf Rebellion playing on his mind, I think, despite agreeing to stand with the House of Light. I’m… cautious. I want to trust you, but I cannot just ignore concerns about possible betrayal.”_

_“Understand. As been-speak to Zavalakel, Misraakskel not wish to repeat mistakes-old.”_

_“And what about you?” Ikorey asked the Captain, causing her to tilt her head in confusion before she elaborated on her question, “Why do you want this alliance, Siraax?”_

_The Eliksni straightened a little, considering her answer. “Eramis danger to House-Light; would see it been wipe away. Eramis declare war on House-City. Would see Great Machine burn in vengeance. Loyal-bond benefit both.”_

_The Warlock Vanguard folded her gloved hands across her purple robed chest. “That’s not what I asked. Why do you,_ **_personally_ ** _, want this alliance?”_

_More memories danced across Siraax’s vision as she averted her remaining eyes, casting her gaze to the ground._

_“Been fight and walk hardship-path for timeless-time. Last of first-hatchlings of Great Machine.” Her gaze shifted to the sphere in question, still hanging silently above them. “After Ciraasks, no more. Yet kin still face same hardship-path for timeless-time after story fade. Tired of fighting. Tired of hate. Eliksni never have Great Machine back. Were wrong to try and take from City-House. Would have hatchlings know this truth. But for hatchlings, must be peace. Must let grow. Eliksni. Human.” The Captain’s gaze finally met her companion’s again, meaningful as she gestured to her. “Ikorey’s. Not fight for lost, or now. Not fight because want to. Fight because done fighting, and not wish upon our hatchlings. Fight for better future, when Ciraasks is dust in wind of stars, and a story told to the young.”_

_Ikorey smiled at her, and Siraax might have smiled back had her ether-mask not been covering her mouth and her own anatomy allowed it. The Warlock rested a hand on her upper right shoulder, and the Captain did her best not to flinch, as well as to hide her surprise. She did not think she did well at doing either._

_“Then, like the Vanguard, you understand what’s truly at stake.”_

_Siraax tried to relax. “Would not been join Misraakskel if not understand. Would not come to House-City either. At least, not for loyal-bond, but to breed more chaos than drekhs. Then perish, as others been done before. Nama. This better way.”_

_The gloved hand released her. “I agree. And thank you for your honesty, Siraax.”_

_“What Ikorey do now?”_

_“I suspect I will work with Dallas later tonight to try and convince Zavala that he has made the right call in allying with the House of Light. Though, she’ll probably have to do most of the talking.” Her hands shifted to her rounded stomach once again. “The baby’s been restless all day, and it’s starting to take its toll on me.”_

_“Apologies.” Siraax dipped her head. “Not mean to speak so long.”_

_“If we’re being fair,_ **_I_ ** _approached_ **_you_ ** _. And we Warlocks like to talk. I suppose I’m no exception, deep down. Regardless, however… I should probably catch up with Zavala and Dallas before they have a meeting about you without me.”_

_Something compelled Siraax to grab Ikorey’s nearest arm with the primary whose shoulder the Warlock had touched not long before. “Wait.”_

_The dark-skinned human stopped in her tracks. “There was something more you wished to ask me?”_

_“Ikorey stay as Ciraasks offer respects to Great Machine?”_

_The request seemed to take the Warlock by surprise for a moment. At least, it looked that way to the Captain, if she had read her expression correctly, but it didn’t last. “I would be honoured, Siraax.”_

_Siraax released her companion, pushing her remaining arms off the railing. Ikorey backed away respectfully as the Captain knelt into a deep bow once again, palms face up on the ground. What took her off guard was the fact her companion didn’t just linger passively to bear witness to her act; she actually joined in, copying her pose as best she could._

_Casting aside her moment of shock, the Captain spoke reverently to the Great Machine hanging in the night sky in her own tongue, her jaw relieved to be finally speaking a language that flowed easily once again._

_“:Your children place themselves humbly before you oh Great Machine, both the last of the first, and one of the last, that we might be blessed with your strength, your wisdom, your Light. Strength to fight for the future we seek; wisdom to lead others in this just cause; Light to banish the Dark away as we keep the peace. Hear us in our need, so that we might make a better future and amend past mistakes. Together.:”_

_Siraax raised all four arms skywards. Ikorey copied her motion. Both were on their feet shortly after, the latter helping the former up has her old wounds and age caused her to struggle._

_“I’m not entirely certain what you said, but it sounded beautiful. Poetic, even.” The Warlock Vanguard complimented the Captain._

_“Could translate.” Siraax offered quietly. “If Ikorey want.”_

_“Nama, Siraax.” Ikorey waved a dismissive hand, surprising her yet again by answering in Eliksni instead of the Lightmonger-way. The single word of her tongue, coming from the Warlock so light and soft spoken, reminded Siraax of the song from the animal Taraas had called ‘burrhds’. “Perhaps another time.”_

_“Perhaps.” The Captain’s remaining eyes glowed brighter. “Good luck with Zavalakel. And with hatchling.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_And with that, the Warlock was gone, and once again, Siraax found herself alone, bar the return of the Rehdjaax overseeing her._

_The next day, without waiting to learn whether Zavala had been completely convinced to trust her, Siraax left the City, stealing a Pike from its outskirts to travel back to her House. She was quietly confident that Ikorey and Taraas had been successful in their attempts to convince him. It would be a very short and bloody war, otherwise._

_Siraax had no desire for that._


End file.
